powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Celtic Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Celtic Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to deities of Celtic Mythology. Consistent of *Brythonic Deity Physiology *Cornish Deity Physiology *Druidic Deity Physiology *Gaelic Deity Physiology *Irish Deity Physiology *Manx Deity Physiology *Scottish Deity Physiology *Welsh Deity Physiology Deities 'Gaulish/Brythonic/Welsh Deities' *'Alaunus' **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Divination **Health Manipulation ***Healing **Prophecy Construction *'Ankou' **Cemetery Lordship **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Death Inducement ***Necromancy **Guardianship **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Arianrhod' **Celestial Manipulation **Destiny Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Reincarnation Manipulation (Rebirth) **Sky Manipulation **Stellar Embodiment **Time Manipulation *'Arawn/Gwyn ap Nudd' **Authority **Canine Manipulation **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Tracking **Fear Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Forest Manipulation **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Necroscience ***Soul Manipulation **Monster Manipulation **Nether Manipulation ***Dark Arts ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Underworld Lordship **Vengeance Embodiment *'Belenus' **Inspiration Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ****Solar Empowerment ****Solar Physiology **Water Manipulation ***Healing Water *'Belisama' **Enhanced Crafting **Fire Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Light Manipulation *'Blodeuwedd' **Enhanced Wisdom **Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Lunar Manipulation ***Lunar Magic **Mother Goddess Physiology **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Precognition *'Branwen' **Absolute Beauty **Beauty Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation *'Camulus' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Fearlessness **Guardianship **Invisibility **Sky Manipulation ***Air Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Cernunnos' **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation **Cervid Physiology ***Antler Protrusion **Forest Lordship ***Forest Manipulation ****Plant Manipulation **Guardianship **Hill Manipulation **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Enhanced Tracking **Life Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation **Masculinity Aspect Manifestation ***Fertility/Sexuality/Strength Embodiment ****Fertility Manipulation ****Sex Deity Physiology **Monetary Manipulation **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Lordship ***Nature Manipulation ****Elemental Manipulation ****Wilderness Manipulation **Travel Manipulation ***Path Manipulation **Underground Manipulation *** Earth Manipulation **Underworld Lordship **Valley Manipulation *'Cerridwen' **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Inducement **Harvest Manipulation **Inspiration Manipulation **Knowledge Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Magic ***Divination ***Potion Creation ***Transformation **Nature Manipulation **Regeneration Manipulation *'Creiddylad' **Absolute Beauty **Love Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Flower Manipulation **Summer Manipulation *'Crom Cruach/Crom Dubh ' **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Sacrificial Power (later on, according to christian's) **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation **Zodiac Empowerment *'Epona' **Animal Creation (Equestrian Animals only) **Equid Manipulation ***Equestrian Empathy ***Zoolingualism **Enhanced Beauty **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Death Inducement ***Necroscience **Horse Physiology **Potion Creation **Protection Embodiment **Soul Manipulation *'Gofannon/Goibniu' **Architecture Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Meta Crafting **Metal Manipulation **Potion Creation *'Grannus' **Enhanced Combat **Scald Generation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Heat Generation ****Solar Empowerment **War Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Healing Water *'Lleu Llaw Gyffes' **Enhanced Combat **Health Manipulation ***Healing **Magic **Meta Crafting **Poetry Embodiment **Water Manipulation *'Llŷr' **Ocean Lordship ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Water Form Manipulation ***Water Mimicry **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation *'Lugus' **Avian Manipulation **Creation **Enhanced Forging **Intuitive Aptitude **Multiple Faces **Omnicompetence *'Mabon ap Modron' **Autumn Embodiment ***Autumn Manipulation ****Autumn Inducement ****Harvest Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Manipulation *'Math fab Mathonwy' **Magic ***Conjuration ***Divination ***Druidic Magic ***Elemental Manipulation ***Enchantment ***Magical Energy Manipulation ***Spell Casting *'Nantosuelta' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Fire Manipulation **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Lordship ***Nature Manipulation **Valley Manipulation ***Lake/River Manipulation ****Water Manipulation *'Nodens' **Dog Manipulation **Healing **Hunting Intuition **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Predator Instinct *'Ogmios' **Binding **Curse Inducement **Psychopomp Physiology ***Necromancy ****Death Inducement **Supernatural Charisma ***Persuasion **Enhanced Intelligence **Human Manipulation *'Pwyll Pen Annwn' **Authority **Land Lordship **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Underworld Lordship *'Rhiannon' **Absolute Beauty **Avian Manipulation **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Manipulation **Giant Physiology **Inspiration Manipulation **Magic ***Transformation **Regeneration Manipulation **Resurrection *'Sucellus' **Alcohol Manipulation **Forest Manipulation **Nature Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Sulis' **Curse Inducement **Life-Force Manipulation ***Life-Force Absorption ***Life-Force Generation **Luck Bestowal *'Taranis' **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Inducement **Sacrificial Power **Sky Father Physiology ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation *****Esoteric Lightning Manipulation *****Lightning Bolt Projection ***Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation ****Thunder Manipulation ****Thunderstorm Creation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation/Cosmic Manipulation (the Solar Wheel) **Supernatural Strength 'Tuatha Dé Danann' *'Aengus' **Enhanced Charisma **Healing **Love Manipulation **Poetry Embodiment ***Inspiration Manipulation **Resurrection **Youth Inducement *'Áine' **Animal Manipulation **Authority Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Harvest Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Solar Empowerment **Summer Manipulation **Transcendent Fairy Physiology *'Airmed' **Omni Healing ***Healing Tears ***Health Manipulation ***Regeneration Manipulation ***Resurrection **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Potion Creation **Transcendent Mage Physiology ***Magic ****Abjuration *'Andraste' **Divination ***Clairvoyance **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation ****Lunar Magic **Rabbit Physiology **War Manipulation **Victory Manipulation *'Anu' **Aspect Separation (from the Morrigan) **Animal Manipulation **Death-Force Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Prosperity Embodiment **Swan Physiology *'Artio' **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation ***Food Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Nature Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation ***Plant Manipulation **Transformation **Ursine Physiology *'Badb' **Aspect Separation (from the Morrigan) **Banshee Physiology **Corvid Physiology **Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Sense **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Banba/Ériu/Fódla' **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Land Lordship ***Environment Manipulation ***Land Embodiment **Protection Embodiment **War Manipulation *'Boann' **Circadian Manipulation **Health Manipulation ***Healing **Lake/River Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Water Generation *'Brân the Blessed' **Avian Manipulation **Guardianship **Health Manipulation ***Curing ***Regeneration Manipulation ***Omni Healing **Precognition **Prophecy Construction **Protection Embodiment *'Brigid' **Animal Manipulation **Aspect Manifestation **Combat Intuition **Day Inducement (Dawn) **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Forging **Fire Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Guardianship **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Enhanced Intelligence ****Enhanced Wisdom **Magic ***Druid Magic **Mountain Manipulation **Omni Healing **Poetry Embodiment **Snake Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ****Pure Solar Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Cailleach/Beira' **Absolute Wisdom **Absolute Wits **Creator Deity Physiology (limited) ***Creation **Hag Physiology **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Manipulation **Pestilence Manipulation ***Disease Manipulation **Seer **Wilderness Manipulation **Winter Manipulation ***Blizzard Creation ***Freezing *'Clíodhna' **Banshee Physiology **Fear Inducement **Love Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Dagda/The Dagda' **Agriculture Intuition **Divine Lord Physiology **Divine Object (cauldron & harp) **Divine Weaponry (staff or club/mace) **Earth Manipulation **Emotion Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Giant Physiology **Guardianship **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Supernatural Wisdom ***Knowledge Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Magic ***Druidic Magic **Masculinity Aspect Manifestation ***Fertility/Sexuality/Solar/Strength Embodiment ****Fertility Manipulation *****Fertility Inducement ****Sex Deity Physiology (male virility) ****Solar Deity Physiology *****Solar Manipulation ****Supernatural Strength ***Masculinity Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nature Spirit Physiology **Season Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation **Time Manipulation *'Danu' **Authority **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Wisdom **Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Lake/River Manipulation **Land Embodiment ***Land Lordship (Ireland) **Mother Goddess Physiology **Nature Manipulation ***Nature Enhancement **Planetary Empowerment **Water Manipulation *'Dian Cecht' **Health Manipulation ***Health Optimization **Fire Manipulation **Omni Healing ***Flawless Healing ***Flawless Restoration *'Donn' **Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Inducement ***Necromancy **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship **Weather Sensing *'Dylan ail Don' **Beast Morphing **Enhanced Speed ***Speed Swimming **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ***Water Form Manipulation ***Water Mimicry *'Efnysien' **Calamity Embodiment **Moral Manipulation ***Emotion Manipulation ***Perception Manipulation **Morality Manipulation ***Corruption Manipulation ***Morality Viewing **Trickster *'Fand' **Avian Physiology **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Ocean Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Water Manipulation **Youth Inducement *'Flidais' **Fertility Manipulation **Forest Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation ***Plant Manipulation ****Plant Growth ****Plant Mimicry ***Wood Manipulation **Hill Manipulation **Nature Awareness **Valley Manipulation *'Gilfaethwy' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **War Manipulation *'Gwydion' **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Magic ***Enchantment ***Healing ***Illusion Manipulation ***Resurrection ***Summoning ***Spell Casting ***Transmutation ****Shapeshifting *****Animal Morphing **Trickster *'Lugh' **Art Embodiment ***Art Manipulation ****Art Empowerment ****Artistic Intuition ****Literary Manipulation (Poetry) **Divine Weaponry (fiery spear & sling stone) ***Invisibility ***Solar Generation **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Musicianship (harpist) **Enhanced Spearmanship **Enlightenment **Forge Manipulation **Law Manipulation **Medical Intuition **Oath Manipulation ***Oath Keeping **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Absolute Intelligence ***Omnicompetence ****Intuitive Aptitude **Omnifabrication ***Supernatural Craftsmanship **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Generation ****Light Manipulation *****Esoteric Light Manipulation ******Sacred Light Manipulation **Storm Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Transcendent Mage Physiology **Trickster **Truth Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Macha' **Aspect Separation (from the Morrigan) **Death Sense **Curse Inducement **Enhanced Charisma **Equine Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Shapeshifting **Supernatural Strength **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Manannán mac Lir' **Divine Object ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloak_of_invisibility Cloak of Invisibility]/Féth fíada,Scuabtuinne, flaming helmet & goblet of truth) **Divine Weaponry ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fragarach Fragarach])'' **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Guardianship **Ocean Lordship (through Power Inheritance) ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Vapor Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Rain Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation **Otherworld Lordship (Limited to the Heaven's & Underworld) **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Death Sense **Trickster *'Mebd' **Authority/Land Lordship (represents the sovereignty of the lands) **Combat Empowerment **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Fertility Manipulation **Hierarchy Manipulation (limited; sovereignty only) ***Rank Promotion **Intoxication Inducement **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Supernatural Speed **War Manipulation *'Morrígan' **Aspect Manifestation **Authority **Avian Manipulation (Crows) **Corvid Physiology **Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Aspect Manifestation ***Death Magic ***Death Sense ****Precognition ***Necromancy ****Phantasm Manipulation ***Spiritual Force Manipulation **Death Manipulation **Destiny Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Fear Inducement **Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Land Lordship ***Earth Manipulation **Psychopomp Physiology **Rage Manipulation ***Anger Empowerment ***Rage Inducement **Spirit World Lordship **Transcendent Ghost/Banshee Physiology **War Manipulation ***Combat Empowerment ***Battlefield Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Nemain' **Aspect Separation (from the Morrigan) **Combat Empowerment **Insanity Inducement/Violence Inducement (war havoc) **Spirit Physiology **Supernatural Battle Cry/Death Inducement (can kill hundreds at one time) **Supernatural Combat **War Manipulation *'Niamh' **Absolute Beauty **Beauty Manipulation ***Beauty Inducement ***Nature Manipulation **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Afterlife Transport **Levitation/Flight **Life Light Manipulation ***Light Manipulation **Trickster *'Nuada Airgetlám' **Dog Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Healing **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition **Ocean Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Water Manipulation * 'Toutatis' ** Boundary Manipulation ** Economy Manipulation ** Enhanced Athleticism ** Enhanced Combat ** Enhanced Strength ** Land Lordship (Tribal Lands) ** Protection Embodiment ** War Manipulation 'Fomorians All: Aquatic Adaptation (Known to live in the sea) *Balor' **Dark Arts **Destruction **Disintegration **Evil Eye **Troll Physiology *'Bres' **Authority **Fertility Manipulation **Giant Physiology ***Size Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Plant Manipulation *'Elatha' **Darkness Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Inducement **Lunar &/or Solar Deity Physiology (possibly) **Monster Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Tethra' **Necromancy **Darkness Manipulation Associations *Banshee Physiology *Boobrie Physiology *Cat Sìth Physiology *Dullahan Physiology *Fairy Physiology *Glaistig Physiology *Hag Physiology *Leprechaun Physiology *Pixie Physiology Known Users Gallery Crom.jpg|Crom Cruach (The Secret of Kells) is an ancient, monstrous deity hidden away in a cave. File:Tuatha_de_Danaans.jpg|Tuath de Danaan (Marvel) File:Fomore_(Earth-616)_0002.jpg|Fomore (Marvel) Macha.jpg|Macha, associated with war, horses, sovereignty. Belisama H.png|Belisama (Valkyrie Crusade) Sulis H.png|Sulis (Valkyrie Crusade) Lugh H.png|Lugh (Valkyrie Crusade) Morrigan_H.png|Morrigan (Valkyrie Crusade) The Morrigan The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|The Morrigan (The Wicked + The Divine) File:Artio.jpg|Artio (SMITE) The Bear Goddess. File:Cernunnos_(SMITE).jpg|Cernunnos (SMITE) The Horned God. File:The_Morrigan_(SMITE).jpg|The Morrigan (SMITE) Phantom Queen. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers